Clueless Finally Confesses
by Clueless1229
Summary: After getting done with a little math homework, Sam decides to address Danny's strange behavior. What he tells her, will bring a major change to their friendship.
**Now I can get into my next favorite pairing...Danny and Sam! Despite Sam's flaws (pointed out by some fics I've read) I still see her as a great love interest for Danny because..well some headaches are worth it in life, right? Anyway, enough babbling. Let's enjoy the oneshot. :D**

Danny and Sam had just gotten done with their math homework- scratch that- Sam just helped Danny finish his math homework since she had gotten done 15 minutes before him.

"Ya know, it wouldn't really be that hard if you paid attention in class instead of daydreaming."

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes. _You wouldn't want me to stop daydreaming if you knew what they were usually about._ "Umm yeah I'm pretty sure I'd still be lost and struggling for a C in the class, but hey, I appreciate your faith in me."

"Oh come on, Danny. You don't give up on fighting ghosts that easy," said Sam with a cheeky grin.

"Ha. Well that's cuz THEY are way more entertaining than derivatives. And easier to handle most of the time."

Sam had to struggle to keep herself from giggling at Danny's silliness. Sure, she'd like it more if he put a little more effort into his schoolwork, but between fighting ghosts, dodging ghost hunters, and keeping a life-altering secret from the world, she understood his troubles.

"Okay Mr. Fenton. Have it your way. Just remember I'll still be on you like green on veggies so you won't slack off TOO badly."

Danny looked her way and gave her a smirk. "Thanks, Mom. I'm glad you understand." He then proceeded to sit on the edge of his bed with both hands resting on either side of his cheeks, deep in thought.

Sam took note of his sudden change in demeanor. _He's been doing this pretty often lately. I'm starting to think he's hiding something...time to find out! And I WILL find out now._ "Danny, what's wrong? You've been having this deep-in-thought every day for weeks. Wanna fill me in on what's going on?

Danny didn't move. In fact, it was almost like he didn't hear her at all! Oh wait...maybe he didn't.

Sam got up from the chair she was sitting in and sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. He visibly jumped. "Danny...talk to me."

For Danny, something he did everyday since elementary school had become the most difficult thing to do at the moment. Talk to her! But how could he tell her? How could he tell her how his feelings for her have escalated to the point where he loses himself in his own thoughts about how they'd be if they'd gotten together one day? How could he put their friendship on the line because he wants more? How would she even react…?

"I'm sorry, Sam… I can't. It's best if I say nothing."

Hearing Danny sound so defeated made her heart nosedive into her stomach. "I'm not gonna let this go, Danny. I could wait here all night if I had to, and hearing that kicked-puppy tone in your voice just made it worse, so I suggest you come clean. As a friend, I hate seeing you like this, and I'd like to know what's eating you."

 _Aww great...well, can't exactly lie my way outta this one cuz she's too smart for that._ Danny blinked slowly and sighed. "...okay." Here goes everything.

Then there was a pause. The seconds felt like minutes for Sam, and she was actually starting to feel...very nervous. She was about to urge him to go on, but he spoke before she did.

"It's you, Sam...I...really like you. And not just as a friend. I don't really know when these feelings reached this point. I just know that they've always been there, lying dormant I guess. You see...those daydreams I have are of you. From that beautiful know-it-all smile you always have to the way you stand up to your beliefs. Other than Tucker, you're that one person who's always been there for me, and even though there were times when you were being overbearing, you were just trying to set me straight. And nothing's changed in all these years, except the fact that now I've really fallen for you, and I'm brave enough to finally admit it." He paused again.

Sam was utterly dumbfounded. Throughout Danny's confession so far, her mouth has been open as if her bottom jaw had become unhinged. And even now, she waited on Danny to say more of those words she's secretly been waiting to hear for a long time.

"Sam, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I hate the fact that I possibly just screwed up a super meaningful friendship by telling you all of this. So for the sake of both of us, try to let me down eas-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, for Sam had taken his lips, in a kiss that could've been felt around the world.

Now it was Danny's turn to be shocked, but he had his mouth open because, well, Sam was kissing him! He got over the shock faster than he thought, and they continued for at least 20 more seconds before they had to catch their breaths, foreheads touching because they didn't want to separate from each other. With half-lidded eyes and her trademark smile, Sam spoke.

"Well well well...looks like you finally got your dreamgirl. Took ya long enough. Do you know how long it's been since I've had the hots for-"

In another act of role-reversal, Danny interrupted Sam with a heated kiss of his own. This time, however, he leaned back onto the bed, with Sam following him down.

 **See what happens when you deny yourself a good night's sleep because your brain is so full of ideas? Really need to start being a rookie daytime writer...hehe. Goodnight folks. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
